Dia de fiebre
by Pitukel
Summary: Nunca pensó que cuidar a un enfermo, de fiebre siendo concreta hablando, pudiera llevarla a tal situación inesperada en menos de un día. Mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que ser enfermera no era precisamente su trabajo impuesto allí y con él como su jefe hasta tiempo indefinido. La fiebre había originado eso vorágine de situaciones anómalas, pero encantadoras si era sincera.


**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

**-Crack**

**-AU (vida ninja tal cual, pero contexto diferente)**

**Pareja principal: Gaara / Hinata.**

_-*lalalalalala (pensamientos)_

-*lalalalala (diálogos y narración)

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

El sol calentaba feroz la arena, haciendo de cada pisada un doloroso paso por el ardor contra la endeble piel. Notando los rayos abrasadores abrazar rudamente la suave piel expuesta si había algún osado que se atreviera a salir a esas horas al exterior.

En aquel momento las calles estaban desiertas, y no era por estar repletas de arena en mitad de un mar de calor, sino porque no había nadie fuera del fresco refugio de sus hogares. A esas horas todas las tiendas estaban cerradas por el peligro a sufrir una insolación descomunal. Por eso los puestos en el mercado solo abrían las primeras horas de la mañana y al atardecer por seguridad a las personas.

Nadie trabajaba, menos los shinobis de la arena y su kazekage, por lo que éste se encontraba ahora mismo en su despacho, intentando acabar de firmar una montaña de papeles sobre su mesa de trabajo.

Pero como dicho antes, lo intentaba, y no era sencillo porque esa mañana, nada más ponerse en pie, ya se sentía cansado y sin vitalidad con la que ir a su puesto. El café de su desayuno y su tostada de mantequilla y mermelada le provocaron serías arcadas nada más el primer bocado. El camino por los pasillos de la torre nunca le parecieron tan tediosos y largos, y una vez dentro fue peor, el bochorno que había dentro de esa esférica pared que era su oficina le hacían sentirse tan pesado y soñoliento.

Las letras le daban vueltas en los informes y pergaminos, necesitaba más minutos e los requeridos habitualmente para cada papel, lo que le molestaba enormemente porque no se veía dando su máximo rendimiento.

¿Qué se supone que le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan devastado si no le había nada para sentirse como tal?

Miró por una de las redondas ventanas desde su silla al exterior, viendo una salamanquesa pasar rápido por el cristal para seguir su recorrido. Miraba con ojos caídos los tonos azules claros de un cielo completamente despejado. Mirando hipnotizado las radiaciones de la tierra emitir espejismos en el paisaje.

El trabajo quedó a un lado inconscientemente, la pesadez lo embargaba conforme los minutos pasaban en su pulcra y poco decorada oficina.

No escuchó siquiera el toque en la puerta las dos veces que unos nudillos llamaron a ella, ni la voz que lo llamó al otro lado del pasillo antes de volver a golpear. Mucho menos se percató de que se abría y una persona entraba con una bandeja de té y pastas con rostro extrañado al no tener respuesta alguna del pelirrojo.

Dejó la bandeja en una pequeña mesa junto a un sofá que había cerca de la estantería y se acercó temerosa a la gran mesa donde el Sabaku miraba inmóvil y perdido afuera.

-¿Kazekage, se encuentra bien?- pero fue como hablarle al viento, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ni siquiera una señal de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que no estaba solo allí.

¿Debería preocuparse? Después de todo si estaba allí era para ser de ayuda según su misión, ayudar al kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, como su nueva secretaria hasta que una de su aldea esté lo suficientemente capacitada para hacerlo sin querer acosarlo física y psicológicamente como pasó con las dos anteriores. No era capaz de ponerse en su lugar e imaginar cómo debió de sentirse al descubrir que una fue encontrada en su armario oliendo su ropa y la otra haciendo brujería con los pelos que se le quedaban pegados a sus blancas ropas de kage.

Por suerte, no habían llegado a meterse en su cama, eso habría sido terrorífico, para Gaara.

Entendía que mandara, casi rogando, un shinobi de la aldea de Konoha para que fuera su ayudante hasta que encontraran a alguien idóneo de la propia Sunagakure. Explicando por supuesto el motivo de su petición urgente, Kakashi lo había comprendido enseguida porque algo parecido había tenido. No dudó, sabiéndose identificado, en mandarla llamar e informarle de todo.

Por lo que ahí estaba. Siendo, según su Hokage, como la mejor capacitada para la misión.

Los dos meses que llevaba por ahora iban muy bien, es cierto que al principio el pelirrojo estuvo reticente a confiar en ella, después de lo vivido lo entendía, pero pareció confiar cuando vio que ella, a pesar de no querer hacerlo para mostrarse madura y buena kunoichi, se ponía nerviosas entorno a él y lo trataba con más respeto del debido y sin querer acercarse demasiado de manera personal.

Aunque difícil era si sus habitaciones estaban una al lado de la otra, según el propio Gaara y sus hermanos, para seguridad, ¿con quién más estaría a salvo de todo daño que con el pelirrojo?

Empero, que más daba, habían generado por así decirlo una amistad extraña con el constante roce entre las comidas, las idas y venidas a la oficina entregándole informes o las reuniones con el consejo donde se necesitaba que tomara apuntes. Incluso un par de entrenamientos juntos donde siempre terminaba cubierta de arena pero intacta y la invitaba por ello a un pincho de dango.

Por lo que al verlo así, armándose de valor, acortó más la distancia al rodear la mesa. Viéndolo parpadear un par de veces por la sombra que se interpuso entre él y la ventana, mirando con los ojos perdidos.

-Gaara, ¿estás bien? No te ves como siempre- lo decía por su rostro enrojecido y por un par de gotas de sudor bajar por su sien.

Los ojos aguamarina la miraban con algo ensueño, con incrédula inocencia a pesar de sus parpados caídos y la aún reservada cara del kazekage.

Estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez estuviera enfermo, no sería raro teniendo en cuenta que se pasaba las noches en la azotea contemplando las estrellas o caminando por la aldea cuando el sueño lo abandonaba. Lo había visto varias veces por la ventana o con el byakugan para revisar los alrededores.

Se acercó del todo a él apreciando que el rubor de su mejilla y ojos lagrimosos no lo abandonaba. Que a pesar de estar desenfocados no se separaban de sus movimientos. Poniéndola nerviosa.

-Qué bonita eres.

Y ahí supo que Gaara, definitivamente, no estaba bien. Él nunca le habría dicho eso de estar en sus cabales.

Puso su mano sobre su frente, abriendo los ojos sorprendida al sentir el intenso calor que emitía su piel.

-¡Oh, estas ardiendo de fiebre! ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a trabajar así?- tocó también sus mejillas, haciendo sin querer fruncir los labios al presionar para sentir la temperatura- Realmente estas enfermo.

-Soy el líder, tengo que mantener una aldea. No tengo descanso.

Frunció el ceño ante las palabras del pelirrojo, ¿cómo se trataba a si mismo de tal manera? Vale que fuera el kazekage, que tuviera la responsabilidad de mantener todo en su debido lugar, pero si estaba enfermo debería de estar en cama, por muy ider que fuera de la aldea.

Enfermo no iba hacer nada salvo ponerse peor si seguía trabajando. Y como nueva aprendiz de médico de la propia ex hokage no podía tolerar eso. Si era necesario que ella misma lo llevara en brazos a su cuarto, que así fuera.

-Pues seas quien seas, enfermo no debes trabajar. Irás a tu habitación para ponerte ropa ligera y yo mientras le informaré al consejo- Gaara asintió notando unas palpitaciones en sus sienes, no iba a discutir con ella, realmente la idea de descansar era maravillosa ahora- ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

-Estoy mareado, me duele la cabeza- todo lo de antes estaba poniéndose de acuerdo para dejarle postrado al desazón de lo que fuera que tuviera .

Intentó levantarse del sillón, pero las piernas le temblaron, por suerte ella le pasó un brazo por la espalda y se echó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie y que pudiera andar para ir a su habitación.

Salieron por la puerta encontrando el pasillo tan desierto como las calles de la aldea, lo cual en parte agradecía porque podrían malinterpretar la cercanía que tenían. O solamente estaba siendo una exagerada.

Respingó cuando su afilada nariz rozó su cabellera y bajó para rozar la concha de la oreja con suavidad.

-Hueles muy bien- su nariz olfateó el aroma a flores que portaba por su tiempo entre plantas haciendo los famosos ungüentos Hyûga y su champú casero de menta y cítricos. El mismo con el que se duchó esa mañana.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, primero el piropo sobre ser bonita, y ahora sobre su olor, era hilarante que Gaara fuera el primer hombre que le dijera eso. Y sabiendo lo reservado e introvertido que era, se sentía más segura de que lo que le había dicho era de verdad.

Guardó un chillido agudo en el fondo de su garganta cuando sintió algo húmedo recorrer la curva de su oreja, ¿por qué le estaba lamiendo la oreja? Apretó su agarre en su abrazo temiendo soltarle de la impresión e incomodidad.

De los nervios, una vez entraron en la habitación presidencial de Gaara, lo dejó caer como primeramente le vino sobre el colchón cuando llegaron a la enorme cama. Sintiendo el frescor de la habitación relajarla, eso le vendría bien a él. Algo de fresco para el cuerpo.

En una silla junto a un escritorio más modesto, vio el que era el pijama de color borgoña del pelirrojo escrupulosamente doblado. Lo tomó en sus brazos y se dio la vuelta viendo a Gaara tumbado recto y con el pelo revuelto de manera adorable, mirándola con curiosidad y la respiración algo forzada por la fiebre.

\- Le pediré al chef que te haga un tazón de sopa de fideos con pollo y un té con miel, estoy segura que no has desayuno por malestar- emitió un gruñido afirmativo que la hizo reír un poco- Mientras ponte el pijama o si te ves capaz, de darte una ducha tibia antes para intentar bajar tu temperatura.

Sonrió cerrando la puerta con una última mirada a Gaara, quien intentaba sacarse el manto de kage, retorciéndose como un gusano encima de la cama. Era entrañable ese lado infantil del Sabaku, y apostaba que era la única en toda la aldea que le había visto así. Y la única a quien por supuesto había piropeado.

Negó con la cabeza para despejar esas ideas que le provocaban un aleteo inquieto en el pecho para ir a la cocina de la torre y pedir a los cocineros que le hicieran algo suave para el pelirrojo. Su suerte fue que antes de llegar a dicha cocina se encontrar Baki y pudo decirle el estado de salud actual de Gaara para que se lo informara al consejo por si no lo veían en la oficina como diariamente lo encontraban.

Lo malo es que no había nadie en la cocina en ese momento y tuvo que hacerle la comida ella misma, aunque lo prefería, así podría hacerle la misma sopa que recordaba hacerle su madre cuando era pequeña, con huevo duro también.

Aprovechó que estaba el agua empezando a hervir para buscar un cuenco hondo lo suficientemente grande para llenarlo de agua fría y ponerlo en un carrito que se hallaba dentro de la despensa. Perfecto para llevar la comida y las cosas que necesita para curarlo de su habitación.

Así que tras media hora ya estaba de nuevo con todo listo frente a la puerta. Tocando un par de veces como hizo antes en su despacho para que supiera que estaba allí. Esta vez sí obtuvo respuesta a cambio, aunque débil.

Se encontró al dueño de la habitación tumbado en la cama con el manto a medio quitar, con los ojos entrecerrados mirando el carrito que traía con ella.

-¿No has podido cambiarte siquiera?- Terminó de eliminarle la abultada pero fina tela que era el manto que siempre portaba ara ir a la oficina y las reuniones. Sintiéndolo húmedo por el sudor que su piel generaba por la grave fiebre.

-Sentí la cabeza darme vueltas cuando me puse en pie- tuvo que verse obligado a tumbarse de nuevo para no terminar en el suelo de cabeza.

-Entonces yo te pondré el pijama, no lo tomes como acoso.

Deshizo los botones de su camisa para ir descubriendo poco a poco su torso enfundado en una camiseta de manga corta de rejilla. Quitándola también y yendo seguidamente al botón de sus pantalones tras haberle quitado antes sus zapatillas negras. Recordando que ya había visto a otros hombres semidesnudos en sus prácticas, que Gaara era solamente otro al que añadir a la lista y así poder evitar desmayarse de puro bochorno al estar desnudando a la máxima autoridad de Suna.

Sudorosa autoridad, realmente le hacía falta que le pasaran un paño húmedo por el cuerpo porque sería incomodo ponerle ropa seca sobre piel húmeda.

-No me importaría que tú lo hicieras- dijo cuando terminó de quitarle los pantalones y quedó postrado en la cama solamente con unos rojos calzoncillos también algo mojado por la ropa antes puesta.

-No digas eso, harás incomodo el momento del aseo- trajo del baño tres toallas consigo, una grande donde haría tumbarse a Gaara para refrescarlo, y dos pequeñas con las que mojarle la piel y otra con la que secarlo.

-Pero es lo que pienso, siempre se me enseñó a ser sincero- él suspiró con placer al sentir el paño húmedo y escurrido pasar por su cuello, refrescando su piel febril- Se siente muy bien.

Eso y los pequeños cubos de agua que había puesta bajo cada ventana entre abierta para bajar la temperatura de la habitación un par de grados. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el paño recorrer sus hombros, sus pectorales y estómago. La verdad era, que a pesar del mareo era una sensación reconfortante, era la primera vez que sentía los cuidados que se les da a un enfermo. Nunca se había resfriado.

Lo atribuía a la noche de ayer, cuando entrenando en la noche por el desierto, decidió darse un escueto baño en el oasis que había cerca de las murallas. Estar mojado más noche helada del desierto no eran buenas combinaciones. Se daba cuenta de la peor manera habida precisamente, poniéndose malo cuando estaban a dos semanas del festival de primavera de la aldea y tenía que planificar las cosas.

Pero bueno, por ahora se centró en las sensaciones que le producía su pequeña mano limpiarlo del sudor con suaves toques de las toallas.

-Listo, voy a echarle el agua de tu baño a las plantas de tu balcón, mientras te aconsejo que te pongas unos calzoncillos nuevos- hizo como dijo y le dejó la intimidad para que se cambiara a gusto.

Escuchó un cajón abrirse dentro de la habitación y el sonido de las sabanas al friccionar contra su cuerpo al moverse. No se atrevió a volver a entrar al cuarto a pesar de que el ruido ya no estaba por miedo de que se hubiera desmayado y estuviera desnudo porque no le hubiera dado tiempo, a pesar de que el sol picaba en su rostro, brazos y piernas. Claro que, la idea de verlo en su gloria desnuda no es que la hiciera sentir mejor.

Tragó saliva asomándose un poco por el marco del balcón, soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo cuando o vio luchando por ponerse sus pantalones de pijama, ya con unos bóxers blancos puestos.

Entró más calmada recogiendo la ropa desperdigada por el suelo para echarla en un cesto que había visto antes en el baño. Solo volvió de nuevo a su lado para ayudarlo a ponerse su fresca camisa de seda y a recostarse en la cama y taparlo con la fina sábana.

-La sopa estaba ardiendo, así que ha venido bien tu aseo para que se temple, ¿puedes comer solo?- le preguntó con el cuenco y la cuchara en la mano para tendérselo. Aunque dudaba que pudiera sostenerlo viendo como se había puesto el pantalón con las manos temblorosas- Mejor te lo doy yo, si te parece bien.

-Gracias- tomó unas cuantas cucharadas mientras escuchaba a la Hyûga decirle que se había encontrado con Baki, su antiguo maestro, y le había dicho que no se encontraba en su mejor estado de salud para estar el día de hoy en la oficina, que él prometió comunicárselo al consejo para que fueran ellos los que llevaran las riendas hasta que se recuperara- La sopa sabe diferente a la del cocinero.

-Lo siento, no había nadie en la cocina así que yo…

-Está más rico- Hinata le acercó la taza de té con miel y le dio un largo trago, encontrando delicioso el leve dulzor y el calor bajar por su tráquea- También el té.

-Me alegro de que te guste, me encanta cocinar.

Siguieron hablando un poco más cuando ella dijo inocentemente que pronto vendrían sus hermanos a verlo para ver cómo se encontraba cuando escucharan que estaba enfermo. Y fue en ese momento cuando Gaara le dijo, costosamente por el ardor que sentía en su sien y pecho, que no porque estaban de misión en la hoja para traer el cargamento de flores frescas para el festival de primavera.

Entre algunas pocas palabras más, entre ellas que él tomara sin previsto su mano y la acariciara con el pulgar un par de veces, poniéndola como era obvio, nerviosa, no pasó mucho más.

Terminó haciendo al pelirrojo tumbarse por completo en la cama porque no era normal verlo actuar tan cariñoso, como si no fuera él, para que durmiera y recuperara algo de fuerzas gracias a unas cuantas horas de sueño necesitado.

No supo que hacer cuando le dejó un pequeño paño humedecido y escurrido en su frente mientras él cerraba los ojos, gozoso al sentir el frío, abandonándose a la inconsciencia.

Siendo expresamente la secretaria temporal de Gaara, solo trabajaba para él, y dado que estaba indispuesto, libraba ella igualmente, su cuarto estaba limpio y el del pelirrojo también estaba inmaculado, igual que la oficina. Se notaba que era un hombre limpio, porque incluso donde tenía su variado jardín de cactus estaba impecable.

Tampoco se podía salir aún a la calle si no era con un parasol para protegerse así que la idea de dar un paseo no era válida, por no decir que no quería dejarlo solo por si empeoraba. La idea de una siesta ni hablar, se había despertado hace cuatro horas, no tenía sueño.

_-Podría hacer aquí mis ungüentos_\- tenía las manos ocupada y a Gaara atendido. Era una idea perfecta. Destapó un poco sus hombros para que no sudara mucho y fue a por sus cosas.

Puso todo sobre el despejado escritorio del pelirrojo, sobre un pequeño mantel para no ensuciar y comenzó a sacar las pequeñas bolsitas de hojas que tenía para machacarlas con su mortero y añadirle aceite de almendra para que espesara.

Hizo un ungüento para las inflamaciones musculares, para prevenir las picaduras del sol y otra para los mareos, ese último lo preparó para el pelirrojo a base de pétalos de lavanda, margarita y flor de la pasión, con echarse un pequeño pegote frotarlo bajo su nariz sería suficiente para relajarle y eliminarle los dolores de cabeza y mareos. No por nada Tsunade, cuando era Hokage, se lo pedía al clan asiduamente para calmarla del estrés.

Por supuesto, entre ungüento, mojaba de nuevo la toallita y refrescaba su cuello y leve pecho expuesto por la camisa. Se removió un par de veces en el sueño por la sensación de las toallitas, pero no se despertó en ningún momento. Durmió tres profundas horas donde la fiebre pareció amainar, por un tiempo.

Cuando volvió a despertarse, tranquilo y con morriña mirando a su alrededor con ojos desorientados, ya era la hora del almuerzo. Y fue una suerte que hubiera hecho sopa para cinco platos más. Por lo que salió unos instantes de la habitación con el carrito para traer de la cocina dos platos de caliente sopa, dos tés y dos grandes melocotones pelados y cortados a gajos en platos individuales.

Le sonrió amigablemente dándole un cuenco viendo como esta vez ya si parecía tener la fuerza necesaria para comer solo.

Aunque no fue precisamente un almuerzo normal por sentír, de nuevo, la insistente mirada del Sabaku en ella con cada cucharada. Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía siquiera tragar de forma normal, es como si su cerebro se hubiera olvidado de cómo debía tragar para no ahogarse.

No recordaba que él la mirada tan fijamente cuando desayunaban todos juntos cada mañana o cenaban, si alguna que otra vez cuando tal vez creía que no se percataba, y lo sabía porque hacía igual. Pero por supuesto, lo de ahora era por parte de Gaara era descarado.

¡Sabía que ella se estaba dando cuenta de todas y cada una de sus miradas!

-¿Po-por qué me miras tanto?- preguntó entrecortadamente recibiendo el cuenco vacío y pasándole uno con el melocotón pelado y cortado a rebanadas.

-¿Estas libre?- soltó repentinamente sin contestar la pregunta que le había dado antes. Dejándola desconcertada.

-¿Eh? – no era la respuesta más inteligente que podía dar, pero en ese instante era lo único que su cabeza fue capaz de formular y hacer brotar de su boca.

\- ¿Tienes un hombre ya?

-No, - parpadeó perpleja y perdida por semejante pregunta- ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

-Mera curiosidad e interés propio- mordió un trozo de melocotón, chupando el jugo que la fruta rezumaba por el bocado. Sus ojos clavados en sus diluidas iris lilas en cada momento.

Se sintió desfallecer por un calor incomprensible recorrerle el cuerpo, no supo que hacer para ignorar dichas emociones inesperada que tomando su taza de té y bebiendo el contenido en dos grandes tragos, sedienta.

-Necesito ir al baño y otro aseo.

-Oh, claro, ¿puedes levantarte o sigues algo mareado?

-Puedo ir al baño, pero no aguantar dentro de la bañera para ducharme, ¿podría tener un aseo como el de hace unas horas?

¿Bañarle como antes? Sí, no había problema. Siempre y cuando no le dijera ni hiciera nada fuera de lo normal. Y con fuera de lo normal se refería a caricias furtivas como antes en su mano o palabras que ella creía que eran coqueteos.

Gaara y coqueteo, no, realmente la suma no daba resultado viable. No era creíble dado el carácter del susodicho y lo reacio que era al tema por vivencias pasadas hace años y no hace mucho con sus anteriores secretarias. Por lo que, al verle actuar ahora de tal forma, lo atribuía a delirios por la fiebre. El pobre no sabía lo que hacía por los desvaríos de su cabeza.

-Muy bien, mientras tú entras al baño yo iré al de mi habitación para llenar el barreño. No tardo nada.

Y así lo hizo, salvo que para intentar relajarlo echó en el barreño de agua caliente unas cuantas sales de baño de manzanilla e hierbabuena que por su olor calmarían algo de la posible migraña que podría tener y sus músculos tensos.

Por supuesto, antes de entrar en la habitación de Gaara de nuevo para sí aseo personal a base de toallas, uno de los miembros del consejo se acercó por el pasillo con la idea de saber cómo se encontraba el gobernante de la aldea.

Se fue tranquilo tras asegurarle que a pesar de que aún tenía fiebre, y era más que posible que le volviera a subir a lo largo del día, y mañana, estaba tomando bien sus cuidados naturales. No era medico ninja para curarlo chakra, y no se podía salir a la calle para enviar a alguien del hospital para tratarlo.

Tras despedirse del consejo, se alegró de que este fuera más veloz de lo que su edad hacía creer, porque si no habría escuchado el grito que salió de sus pulmones.

-¡¿Pe-pero qué?! ¿Por qué estas desnudo?

-Me tapa la sábana- aclaró sereno, esperando recostado en la cama sobre los cojines y la toalla que ella utilizó para no mojar el colchón.

-Pero estás desnudo- sí, estaba tapado con la sábana como él mismo había dicho, pero no bien tapado, podía ver su cadera y cintura izquierda, ¿Era tanto pedir un baño normal para un enfermo? ¡Era Gaara, por amor de Dios!

-Lo sé- no lo negó porque sería mentir insolentemente, y él era muchas cosas, pero no un mentiroso.

No dijo nada, solo bajar la cabeza y acercarse a la cama de manera mecánica, temerosa. Dejó la cubeta en encima del carrito de comida y escurrió la toalla para pasarla por su brazo izquierdo.

Repitiendo el proceso por el otro brazo y medias piernas, no se atrevía a subir más allá de sus rodillas, no cuando vio algo que catalogó como indecente al leve y disimulado abultamiento bajo el trozo de tela que tenía el papel de tapar lo innombrable.

Se estaba excitando, Gaara se estaba excitando mientras lo lavaba, desnudo sobre la cama escasamente cubriendo lo que no debía de verse. Y no lo supo por la algo evidente alegría entre sus muslos, sino también por un suspiro placentero cuando pasó el paño por sus abdominales.

¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué hacer?...

Gritó asustada cuando la tomó del ante brazo, con firmeza pero sin ser rudo, para echarla sobre su pecho, sintiendo que estaba más caliente de lo que una persona normal debería.

Le había subido la fiebre de nuevo.

-Tengo frió- susurró contra la concha de la oreja, sin aflojar el agarre entorno a ella.

-Eso es porque te ha subido la fiebre, y posiblemente, por tu piel húmeda ahora- hizo algo de esfuerzo para incorporarse un poco, aunque solo consiguiera quedar levemente alzada sobre su peche, con las manos sosteniéndose al estar sobre sus pectorales. Rostro a penas separado del suyo- ¡Es-espera! ¿Qué haces?

Vociferó un agudo chillido cuando su mano agarró la hebilla metálica de la cremallera de su camiseta y la bajó despacio, exponiendo su generoso escote cuando no pudo bajar más por estar ella sobre su cuerpo.

-El calor humano es lo mejor contra el frío- deslizó la tela de sus hombros, dejándole ver esa cremosa piel de suave terciopelo- Eres tan hermosa.

-Gaara, por favor, estas delirando por la fiebre- su labios temblaron al sentir sus dedos acariciar sus clavículas, enredándose sus dedos en una de la tiras del sostén, tira que cayó ayudada por el pelirrojo. Aumentando su inquietud- Suéltame para que pueda refrescarte.

El paño mojado terminó en el suelo cuando, sin preverlo, Gaara rodó sobre sí mismo en un alarde de fuerza semi febril para dejarla de espaldas a las sábanas, presa por el cuerpo desnudo del Kazekage que entrelazó una de sus manos con una de las suyas.

Se le detuvo el corazón cuando la cara de Gaara, quien mantenía sus ojos, intensos y oscurecidos, la miraban con lo que descubrió como deseo, bajó para besar su mandíbula. Recorriendo su cuello con pequeños mordiscos hasta terminar lamiendo desde el centro de sus senos hasta su quijada.

Un gemido y un gruñido sonaron al unísono.

-No estoy delirando, no desvarío. Estoy seguro de lo que hago- terminó de bajar la cremallera, eliminándola de su cuerpo al instante. Sintiendo su aliento alterado caer en sus labios. Incitándole a terminar la distancia que los separaba- no sabes lo atractiva que te encuentro desde hace semanas.

Había estado tan perdido desde que comenzó el mes, ansiando las mañanas para verla asiduamente en su oficina, ver sus tímidas sonrisas con silenciosa disculpa por traerle más informes que hacer. Adorar los tarareos que daba cuando limpiaba el polvo de su oficina su le daba su calmante compañía.

Le había costado descubrirlo porque no tenía a nadie que guiarle en ese tema sin verse a sí mismo expuesto personalmente, pero una vez que entendió que ella le atraía fue más sencillo. Parcialmente, porque conforme los días pasaban las emociones se incrementaron y el leve palpitar eufórico y los cosquilleos en el estómago se volvió anhelo por su toque.

Buscaba tocar sus dedos por mínimo que fuera el contacto cuando le entregaba el trabajo o el té. Quiso reír cuando vio que las posiciones, de manera irónica, habían cambiado. Dejó de ser acosado por el enamorado a ser el acosador él.

Ahora que tenía la oportunidad no pensaba dejarla escapar.

-Esto no está bien- jadeó cuando la que antes fue una disimilada rigidez ahora presionaba estrechamente su bajo vientre- Tu eres el kazekage.

-Y por eso mismo digo que no importa- su mano libre bajó por su cuerpo, despacio, acariciando su piel con devoción, disfrutando al ver el rubor teñir su delicado rostro. Deshaciendo el botón y bajando la cremallera de sus cortos pantalones para mortificación de la Hyûga- No es una mujer tras el kage, esta vez es el kage tras una mujer.

Hinata guardó silencio, no solo por puro mutismo e inmovilidad obligada, sino también por la situación en sí. Tener encima a un hombre, Gaara siendo precisos, sin olvidar el detalle de su desnudez, con la intención más que clara de llevar su nivel de jefe y empleada a otro contexto mucho más íntimo y personal.

-Estás enfermo, si sigues me vas a conta...- pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el cierre de su sostén fue liberado.

-Sh, deja que te posea, Hinata Hyûga.

Un suspiro de sorpresa quedó ahogado cuando echó sobre ellos las cubiertas de la cama y al mismo tiempo que los encerraban ambos en la protección de las sábanas, capturó sus labios sin previo aviso.

Todo lo demás se volvió un tórrido de emociones, sensaciones y sucesos inolvidables dentro de lo desconocido para dos personas que no sabían nada sobre esa parte de la vida.

.

.

Amaneció hace una hora, y lo supo cuando al salir de la magnífica bruma maravillosa del sueño, escuchaba a los aldeanos pasear cerca ahora que el sol no picaba y era lo suficientemente seguro salir sin saber que vas a quemarte ni sufrir insolación severa.

Gruñó gravemente encogiéndose a si mismo entre su fresca almohada, soplando los flecos de la funda de su cara y entreabriendo los ojos encontrando como imagen su mesa de noche. Parpadeando perplejo al ver unas elegantes bragas blancas sobre dicho mueble.

¿Lo que creyó como un sueño, resultaba ser verdad? El calor, la humedad, oh señor, los suspiros entrecortados.

Giró sobre sí mismo, sintiéndose mucho mejor de lo que estaba ayer al despertarse. No había mareos, ni nauseas, ni fiebres, nada. Estaba bien, con una sensación de regocijo nunca vivida en sus entrañas. Tenía ganas de sonreír estúpidamente porque se sentía saciado. Feliz.

Escuchó un murmullo a su espalda, femenino, como una especie de maullido adorable, haciendo que se diera la vuelta para quedar de lado en el colchón, de frente al cuerpo dormido a su lado de rostro ruborizado.

Y allí estaba, la heredera de los Hyûga plácidamente dormida hecha un ovillo y con sus nacaradas sábanas ocultándole a él la vista de su desnudez. Complacido por ver al menos sus hombros lechosos y suaves contrastando con su oscuro cabello ensortijado a su alrededor y sus rosáceos labios entreabiertos.

Tocó sin poder contenerse su boquita deliciosa con su índice, rememorando su textura y perturbando por el tacto el sueño de Hinata. Quien abrió los ojos pesadamente, acuosos ero igualmente bonitos para mirarlo perdidamente.

A pesar de que debería de tener vergüenza, lo sabía porque había trabajado con él el tiempo suficiente para saber cómo ella reaccionaria, no vio demasiado bochorno en sus facciones. Es más, el rubor de sus mejillas lo llevaba desde que él se dio media vuelta en la cama para verla. Un detalle que le hizo dudar en ese momento porque no era normal el escarlata de sus pómulos y su expresión cansada.

-Buenos días- a pesar de todo ello, no pudo ni quiso evitarse el capricho de acercarse a ella y apartarle en cabello que caía parcialmente sobre su frente.

-Hola- cerró los parpados porque le pesaban demasiado y se sentía mareada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó arrumando su rostro, asombrándose al descubrir lo caliente que estaba- Tienes fiebre.

-Intenté decirte que me contagiarías si continuabas conmigo, pero no quisiste escucharme- tapó sus hombros al sentir un escalofrió recorrerla, ignorando lo que había pasado el día de ayer entre ellos en aquella cama- Por lo menos tu pareces estar mejor, peo siento no poder ayudarte en la oficina hoy.

-No,- negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco para ella con lo que vio, diversión y ¿picardía?- yo te cuidaré. Tal cual hiciste conmigo.

-Pe-pero tu trabajo…

A pesar de que no debería sentirse ciertamente emocionada en su interior por eso de tal cual le cuidó ella, sabía que su puesto como líder era más importante que su salud, y su desvergonzado deseo de indecorosa atención.

-El consejo puede encargarse de nuevo, no voy a dejarte a manos de _otro_\- se puso de pie, escuchando a la peliazul chillar y esconderse bajo las sábanas al verle desfilar desnudo hasta el armario para vestirse con la atención de ir a la cocina a por el desayuno de los dos- ¿Te gustaría un aseo cuando terminemos de comer?

_Gracias, fiebre._

**FIN**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Al fin! Después de un par de meses postergando este fic en una carpeta de futuras historias por los long fics que tengo empezados para quitarme trabajo que hacer, ya pude quitarme de encima el one-shot que salió votado por todos vosotros.**

**Así que ya sabéis que toca ahora, una nueva votación para que elijáis a través de un voto un nuevo ****one-shot**** de mi lista en mi perfil ;) Echadle un ojo a la lista por si no os acordáis xb**

**Chivadme los fallos que hayáis visto, por favor.**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**

**Publicado el 27 de abril de 2015.**


End file.
